Gas Prices
by SidheLaila
Summary: FIN Tired of high gas prices? Well, Colonel Jack O’Neill complains, and Major Samantha Carter has a solution.


Gas Prices

**Summary:** Tired of high gas prices? Well, Colonel Jack O'Neill complains, and Major Samantha Carter has a solution.

**Type:** General/ Humor

**Rated:** PG for language (Its JACK for cryin' out loud!)

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot, but not the characters or the Stargate universe, if I did this story line would be on T.V. where I would be making a lot of money. :-P

"Hi, sir," Major Carter greeted in the elevator as they descended into Cheyenne Mountain, where the government's most top-secret program was located: the Stargate.

Colonel O'Neill glared at her and leaned against the elevator walls, arms crossed over his chest.

"What's wrong, sir?" she asked concerned.

"Damn gas," he mumbled.

"What about gas?" Sam questioned.

"Fer cryin' out loud, Carter!" he exclaimed, "Haven't you noticed the gas prices? They're ridiculous! I mean come on I just spent fifty bucks! Sheesh we have a whole galaxy full of planets, please tell me Earth isn't the only one with oil! I mean we could set up an oil drill on some other planet right?"

"Well, sir, we would have to get the oil workers security clearance, and it would be difficult to keep the cover story up." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, National Security," Jack grumbled as they stepped out of the elevator and went their separate ways.

"Sir?" Sam peaked in General Hammond's office.

"Come in, Major." He smiled, happy to be interrupted from doing paper work. Sure it needed to be done to make the base run smoothly but that didn't mean he liked it, after all who cares about paper towels when there are Goa'uld about to take over the galaxy?

"Colonel O'Neill was complaining about the gas prices, and they are outrageously high." Major Carter paused.

"Yes?" Hammond prompted.

"For the past year or so, I've been working on a naquida generator for cars, and trucks. I've finally been able to make one and installed it in my car. It works perfectly and instead of paying about fifty dollars each time I would fill the gas tank, I pay around fifteen." She smiled at the general's reaction and continued, "I was thinking I could install one in the Colonel's car and see if it works with his large truck. If it does, we could install them in other military vehicles, it would cut down pollution and lower gas prices and demand for oil, at least in the military."

"The President is going to love this!" he exclaimed, "Write a report up and I'll talk to the President. Oh and when you install one in the Colonel's truck, would you mind putting one in mine?"

"Of course, sir, thank you." She smiled and left, a bounce in her step.

"Hey, Sam!" Daniel popped into her lab.

"Daniel," she greeted, her hands using small tools to delicately put together a small naquida generator. A completed one lay on the table, and she worked on a second.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Isn't it the Colonel's job to annoy me?" she looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, but he sent me to get you for lunch." Daniel answered laughing.

"'Kay," Sam mumbled, biting her lip as she finished her project.

"So you never answered me. What were you doing" Daniel asked again as they walked to the commissionaire.

"A project with the Naquida generators." She answered, not wanting to divulge any information.

"Major-Carter," Teal'c greeted, as she sat down in the commissionaire.

"Hey, Teal'c, sir," she nodded.

"O'Neill was just telling me about the high gasoline prices," Teal'c stated.

"It's a crime to charge that much for gas," Jack explained.

"Sir," Sam smiled, "We know, that's why I have a four cylinder car."

"Yeah, Jack," Daniel added, "My 'beat up old car' doesn't take much gas either."

"Hey! My truck is fine," he defended.

"Yeah and it takes fifty dollars out of your pocket every week, sir." Sam laughed.

Jack glared at them and changed the subject, "Did you see last night's Simpson's episode?"

Daniel and Sam both groaned and rolled their eyes, while Teal'c raised and eyebrow in amusement.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Carter!" Jack greeted as caught up with her in the hallway.

"Sir," Sam nodded, "You look," she paused looking for the right word, "pleased."

"You could say that." He smiled, "I only spent twenty bucks at the gas station today, and was wondering if you knew why, after all you're the smart one around here."

Sam raised her eyebrow in a Teal'c like fashion, "You'll have to ask the General about it, sir," she smirked and walked toward the gym to spar with Teal'c.

"General?" Colonel O'Neill entered his CO's office.

"Jack," Hammond greeted.

"I was wondering if, Carter was working on any new projects that would happen to reduce gas prices and used my truck to test it?" Jack asked.

"Actually, Major Carter has developed a small naquida generator that lessons the amount of gas needed. She installed one in your car, and mine. The President thinks it is a great solution and is to be used on all military vehicles. She is still working on making a generator for aircraft." General Hammond answered.

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, now I've got a lot of paper work," he hinted.

"Yes, sir," O'Neill left to find Sam.

"Thanks, Carter," Jack said, once he had found her.

"Sir?" she questioned.

"You know, for putting that naquida thingy in my truck." He explained.

"Oh yeah, that. You do know that it might blow up anytime due to the insatiability of the mineral?" Sam said with all seriousness.

"What!" he exclaimed, eyes bulging out.

"I was joking, sir" she laughed at is indignant expression.

"You better have been, Carter. Oh and its Team Night, my house 1800." He told her and turned toward his office, where he would stare at his paper work and play his game boy until time to leave.

JACK'S HOUSE THAT NIGHT

"And to Carter!" Jack exclaimed raising his beercan a second time that night, "for saving me money."

"Great job, Sam," Daniel congratulated.

"Quiet!" Jack snapped, "The games back on."

**THE END**

**NOTE: **This is my very first fanfic. I have many other ideas and hope to post them soon. I hope you enjoyed this it was fun to write.

Chao!


End file.
